


Babysitters

by quarantineisboringsoimadethis



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantineisboringsoimadethis/pseuds/quarantineisboringsoimadethis
Summary: Tommy and Maria ask Dina and Ellie to watch their son while they go to a dinner. Ellie isn't good with kids. Dina helps her out.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. This is my first fanfic in this fandom so please be kind. I'm trying my best to get these characters right. If dialogue/actions seem out of place for that character, let me know so I can improve on that. Constructive criticism is welcomed too. Also, if you have any suggestions for one shots/stories in this fandom I would love to hear them. This will be two parts, if people want it to be continued. It's a bit short, but chapter two will be longer. Thanks :)

Dina loves kids. Seeing them run around Jackson without any worries, just playing whatever games they had made up was nice with the world they live in. And she was always good with them, sometimes joining in on a game of tag or helping them make a fort in the little wooded area in on the West side.

So, when Tommy and Maria had come to her house, Maria holding a fussing Theo in her arms, and Tommy carrying a diaper bag, she was happy to welcome them in. 

“Hey, Maria, Tommy, Theo. Come on in. El’s upstairs, she just got out of the shower.” Dina opens the door wider and lets them in, leading them into the living room.

Tommy goes and hugs Dina “Hi there Dina. It is good to come see ya’ll again. Sorry for the inconvenience. How’s the clinic been?” He asks politely, moving to sit on the sofa and holding a much calmer Theo in his lap. He placed the bag down next to the couch.

Maria hugs Dina and sits next to Tommy and Theo.

“Of course, you guys can come anytime you know that. The clinic’s been alright. Super busy with there being more supply runs.” Dina is across the room, in the kitchen, pouring lemonade from the pitcher out into two cups

“Yeah well you know how it is come summertime. We go out as much as possible. Maria’s been spending an extra two hours at the stables every day.”

Ellie comes down the stairs, wearing her green flannel, a white tank top and grey boxer shorts. She looks over to the couch.

“Hi, Ellie.” Maria says, smiling, as Tommy gets Theo to wave. He babbles as Tommy gently waves his arm.

“Oh, hey. Didn’t know you guys were coming over today.” She walks into the kitchen, kissing Dina on the cheek and muttering a “good morning” as she walks by to grab a glass of water.

Dina gives Maria and Tommy their glasses, standing next to the love seat. 

“Did you guys eat yet? We have eggs, waffles, I can make pancakes. I know that’s Theo’s favorite.”

Maria smiles, “We’re alright darlin’. We already had breakfast. We came over to ask if you guys could watch Theo tonight? I know it is a little short notice, but we decided to have a dinner for all the workers who did the renovation on the east wall as a thank you. There’s going to be drinks as a celebration so I thought he could spend the night.”

Ellie walked over, plopping down on the recliner as she gulped half of her glass of water down. 

Dina smiled, “Of course Maria, you know I can’t get enough of this little guy.” 

Maria looks at Ellie, “Is that alright with you, Ellie? You don’t mind watching him?” 

Ellie shrugs “Yeah. I'm sure Dina can handle it.” She smirks behind her cup as Dina rolls her eyes, playfully kicking her leg.

“Nope. You are not getting out of this one. You’re helping.”

“Mhmmm.” Ellie takes another drink of her water.

“Sorry about her. She’s a child, as you know.” 

Maria and Tommy laugh lightly, causing Theo to giggle as well, happily bouncing on Tommy’s lap. Ellie chuckles lightheartedly

Dina shows Maria some kitchen supplies she found one week on a patrol, and some things she decorated around the house as Ellie and Tommy sat on the couch and talked about patrol, and Joel’s over protectiveness whenever Ellie went out despite her now being twenty-three and going on runs for almost five years now. Tommy talks about Theo taking his first steps the other day.  
“I wish we still had those damn video recorders’, so I could’ve caught it on tape. You should have seen him. He got right back up, too. That’s my boy.” He smiles proudly. It was around 2:30 when Maria looked at the time.

“Oh shoot. I am sorry, Dina. We need to go get ready for that Dinner.” She goes into the living room, Dina following.

“We need to go, hon. That party is at 7 and we still need to get ready.”

Tommy gets up, putting the diaper bag on the couch.

“He has his diapers and pajamas in there, along with his stuffed bear. If he gets fussy, he usually calms down when you let him play with it.”

Dina nods, taking the bag and putting it in the guest room, on the bed. Maria had said he was starting to sleep in a bigger bed and so this would work.

When she comes back, Ellie is hugging them goodbye.  
Dina gives them hugs, before gently taking Theo in her arms. 

“All right. We appreciate this Dina, Ellie. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“All right, have fun.” Dina closes the door after them.

Ellie is now in in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables for her soup. Dina had no idea what was in it, but she swore it was the best chicken noodle soup she had ever tasted. Joel’s secret recipe, according to Ellie.

Dina looks at Theo and he smiles largely. “We’re going to have fun, aren’t we Theo?”


End file.
